


'cause if i want you, i gotta have that (come, come, kiss me, boy)

by semisemi (artifice)



Series: you belong with me [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday, Birthday Party, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Forehead Kisses, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Morning Kisses, Police, Prison, SemiShira - Freeform, Tickling, continuation is a bitch just go with it, poor shirabu is stressed, semi has become v level headed in the last four years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 13:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21392950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artifice/pseuds/semisemi
Summary: It starts with the group chat.It ends with cuddling in a jail cell while they wait for Ushijima to bail them out.… Maybe he should explain.-Alternatively: Shirabu stresses his way through planning Semi's birthday party.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: you belong with me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011147
Comments: 16
Kudos: 192





	'cause if i want you, i gotta have that (come, come, kiss me, boy)

**Author's Note:**

> title from i wish by cher lloyd
> 
> i hc that semi chills out a lot after high school n also that he and shirabu.. improve slightly in communication..?
> 
> anyway, don't mind me- i'm just being indulgent, and since semi is my bday twin, i figure it's a nice present for the both of us lol
> 
> enjoy! :)
> 
> [edit]: heed tags!
> 
> [EDIT 2 ELECTRIC BOOGALOO]: 1am of november 11 2020 and wow this year has been Wild?? thank you for your support on this fic i love u all happy birthday again semi eita

It started with the group chat.

Actually, it started with Eita’s (frankly terrifying) undying dedication to his kouhai and their growth as volleyball players four years ago, but one could— one, in this case, being Kenjirou— argue that it started with the damn group chat.

-X-

**Semi Surprise Supreme**

_You and seven others have been added to the chat._

_11/06/2019 – 4:20 PM_

[Semi Eita]: i deserve this.

_Semi Eita has left the chat._

[You]: what the fuck

[Tendou Satori]: HAHAHAHAHAHAH

-X-

**Eitadakimasu ** **🤡❤** **️**

_11/06/2019 – 4:21 PM_

[You]: what, from the bottom of my heart, the fuck

[Semi Eita]: ??

[You]: img_856.HEIC

[Semi Eita]: i’ve never seen that before in my life

[You]: your name is RIGHT THERE

[Semi Eita]: plausible deniability!!

[You]: you’re so lucky i like you

[Semi Eita]: babe 😍😍😍

-X-

So, it starts with the group chat.

It ends with cuddling in a jail cell while they wait for Ushijima to bail them out.

… Maybe he should explain.

-X-

_Thursday, November 7 – 2:00 PM_

“You know what’s happening Monday?” Tendou says in his ear one Thursday afternoon in the library, scaring the living shit out of him. One loud yelp and a few angry glares from other library-goers later, Kenjirou has his signature death glare— the one Eita calls his Level 7: About To Commit Homicide Glare— fixed on the redhead.

“Eita’s birthday,” he hisses while Tendou’s shit-eating grin widens, “why does that warrant giving me a fucking heart attack?”

“Well,” Tendou pulls out the seat next to him and sits, leaning in close, “I just wanted to make sure we’re all doing what we need to do, is all.”

At that, Kenjirou gives him an unimpressed look (Eita calls this one Level 3: Might Smack You For Being An Idiot). “You mean you want to know why I’m studying and not planning a party, yes?”

Tendou beams. “You get me so well~” he says, all sunnily and gross. It’s his plotting voice, which usually means somebody’s having their ass served to them soon.

“You needn’t have worried.” Kenjirou turns back to his laptop and hopes that somebody isn’t him. “We’ve still got time to sort things out.”

Nodding slowly, Tendou leans closer into his space, then stage-whispers loudly, “you weren’t planning on sorting out shit.”

He wasn’t, yes, but _Tendou_ of all people— goddamn it.

“Go away, good Jesus,” he hisses again, pushing the other man away without looking at him.

Tendou hums contemplatively. “If I know you— and I do, for better or worse— you’re gonna stress about this and not get anything done until Sunday night, and come Monday you’ll be a ball of anxiety, regardless of whatever corkscrewing you and Semi get up to the night before.”

Blinking, Kenjirou turns to the redhead again and fishes for an appropriate response. “Okay,” he says, drawing out the first syllable, “you need to le—”

“—I’ll show myself out, no biggie.” Tendou cuts him off abruptly and stands with a hand raised placatingly, the other tucking the chair back in its place. “But hey, man, just chill out. He might be gunning for one thing, but he’s probably gonna like whatever you do. Maybe.”

Quite suddenly, Kenjirou finds himself having taken control of all the party planning. 

“_What_— what does that mean? Wait, what are you going to do? Tendou?”

Tendou keeps walking away.

-X-

**Semi Surprise Supreme**

_11/07/2019 – 2:12 PM_

[You]: nobody fucking touch this

[You]: show up when i tell u to show up and bring food

[You]: also eita’s lactose intolerant but bring ice cream and bubble tea anyway

[You]: i’ll… probably have the rest of the details worked out soon

[Kawanishi Taichi]: just throw a regular movie night then propose to him after

[Kawanishi Taichi]: literally a semi surprise

[Goshiki Tsutomu]: Do you want me to bring Supreme merchandise?

[Goshiki Tsutomu]: I can get him a decal!

[Tendou Satori]: that’s jokesss

[Ushijima Wakatoshi]: I wish you the best of luck with this endeavour.

[Tendou Satori]: hold on.. gucciki bby can u get me a decal?? i wanna bump peppa pig shit

[Goshiki Tsutomu]: Yes! I’ll DM you photos tomorrow afternoon :D

[Tendou Satori]: sweeeeetttt you’re the best

[Tendou Satori]: ushiwaka i still love u but

[Tendou Satori]: hype

[Ushijima Wakatoshi]: We’ll see if that answer changes later.

[You]: OHHH MY GO;D

[You]: THAT IS SO MUCH MORE THAN I EVER NEEDED TO KNOW ABOUT YOUR SEX LIFE

-X-

_Thursday, November 7 – 6:53 PM_

Kenjirou is fairly certain he can book out Eita’s favourite pub for a night, or at least host a party there. Maybe it can happen. He doesn’t actually know, which is why he’s currently fumbling his way through a conversation with the manager while he juggles take-out and his keys.

“But, so, we can use, like, the back area, right? With the round tables?”

He tries to stick his keys in the lock, but his arms shake with the effort of shouldering his backpack and phone to his ear, and the keys keep slipping.

“That’s fine, that’s fine,” he says distractedly, finally managing to get them in and unlock the door, “Monday at 6, then— yes, party of 8. Mmhm.” He shuts the door behind him with his foot, then throws his keys in the dish, toeing off his shoes and setting the takeout on the kitchen table. “Thank you so much. Yes, no, thank you, th— yeah, you too. Bye.”

One quick glance at the microwave clock tells him Eita will be home in around ten minutes, so he goes about setting the table.

(Fucking Tendou, with his not-subtle-at-ALL hints that Kenjirou needs to get this done before the weekend. Ugh.)

-X-

Things start to go awry _much_ quicker than he planned for them to go awry.

Or did that come after he punched a guy?

He’s getting ahead of himself here.

-X-

_Friday, November 8 – 11:11 AM_

“It’s eleven-eleven, make a fucking wish,” Eita says cheerily as he waltzes into the bedroom, then jumps on a certain Kenjirou-sized lump on the bed.

Kenjirou squawks, flailing about beneath the blankets while trying to push his boyfriend off. “I wish you’d fuck off!”

If anything, Eita just clings tighter, his hands somehow finding their way past the blanket burrito to the bare skin of Kenjirou’s sides beneath his shirt. “Amateur mistake,” he crows in victory, “if you say what you wish for out loud, it won’t come true!”

The subsequent tickle attack somehow has the two of them rolling to the floor while Kenjirou cringes and tries—key words being _tries_— to bat Eita’s hands away.

“_Mercy_—” he gasps, finally tugging free of the sheets and using his legs to jerk them over so that he can straddle Eita’s legs and pin his arms to his sides. “Fuck you.”

Eita’s smile could outshine the fucking sun. He’s just. Radiant. Huh. Kenjirou’s awake enough to acknowledge that he’s experiencing one of those Wow, I Really Love This Dork moments now.

“_Good mornin’_, _sugah_,” the aforementioned dork drawls. “You up for brunch?”

Kenjirou knows he has a dopey, ridiculously fond look on his face now, but he’s nothing if not consistent, so he lets out a hum of consideration.

“I don’t know,” he says, “I don’t have class until 3:30, so I _could_ crawl back into bed…”

Eita lets out a yelp of pure (mock) offense, wriggling free of Kenjirou’s (nonexistent) restraining grip. He sits up, and in one smooth motion, somehow uses the wall to get them maneuvered upright and standing, with Kenjirou balanced precariously, legs around his waist. “I’m dragging you out if it kills me,” Eita announces.

In response, Kenjirou just dutifully crosses his ankles and tightens his grip around Eita’s shoulders.

(And if he steals a kiss or ten before Eita deposits him in the bathroom, who’s gonna judge him?)

-X-

_Friday, November 8 - 10:36 PM_

They’re lying on the couch, lazily making out while Queer Eye plays quietly on the TV, when Kenjirou is suddenly struck with the thought.

“Mmf,” he pulls away, “wait. What do you want for your birthday?”

Eita lets out an unhappy noise at the lack of mouth action and smushes his face in the crook of Kenjirou’s neck. Kenjirou moves his hand from Eita’s hip to card through his hair.

“Come on,” he says, “give me something to work with, you always do.”

Groaning, Eita props himself up on his elbows. “You can get me my bachelor’s degree one semester early.”

Kenjirou cuffs him over the ear lightly. “Be serious.”

“I am _wild_,” Eita grins, all Cheshire-cat like, and leans back down to kiss him. Kenjirou could never really say no to that face, so he lets Eita win this time.

He’s still got a day or two left to figure out a gift, after all. What could go wrong?

-X-

_Monday, November 11, 11:02 PM_

_Everything_ went wrong. Kenjirou is gonna go apeshit.

“Calm down,” Eita says from where he sits on the cold, metal bench. “Ushijima’s gonna bail us out.”

“We shouldn’t have gotten arrested in the first place!” Kenjirou’s voice is about two octaves higher than it should be.

“Baby.”

“Don’t _baby_ me now, this is _not the time for pet names_,”

Eita scoffs. “I was _calling_ you a baby, actually. As an insult.”

Kenjirou is well aware his look of offense is probably overexaggerated. “You can’t insult me, that’s—!” Eita raises an eyebrow. “That’s like, the first rule of boyfriend..ism.”

Somehow, the eyebrow raises higher. “Well, you’re calm enough to try and quote Mean Girls, so clearly, I’ve gotten somewhere.”

Kenjirou deflates, the fight going out of him in a rush.

-X-

There’s a story behind this, he swears.

-X-

_Saturday, November 9 – 1:45 PM_

“Thanks again for coming along with me today,” Kenjirou says, eyes flitting over the lengthy catalogue of cakes.

Taichi pops another sample in his mouth. “No problem, dude. Anything for free cake,” he says with his mouth full.

Wrinkling his nose, Kenjirou takes a much more modest bite of the same cake sample. “Hm. Might be too chocolate-y. He always feels sick after too much chocolate.”

Taichi points to the smaller, Pikachu-themed cake behind the display case. “What about that one? He’s a Pokémon nerd, isn’t he?”

“Walked into a lamppost playing Pokémon Go and everything,” Kenjirou nods, “but he’s turning 22, and I don’t know, that seems a little juvenile.”

With a strange look on his face, Taichi squints at Kenjirou.

“Does it matter?”

Kenjirou blinks. “Um,” he says smartly. In truth, he can’t think of any good reason why he shouldn’t get the cake, other than that he has an idea of what’s appropriate for a 22 year-old, and Pikachu… isn’t it. Mango or not. Even if Eita is a self-proclaimed slut for mangoes.

…Hm.

“Prejudice is a burden that confuses the past, threatens the future, and renders the present inaccessible,” Taichi says, as though he can read his mind.

“I never should have bought you that damn self-help book in first year.”

“Ah, but where would we be without it?”

Kenjirou buys the Pikachu cake.

-X-

_Sunday, November 10 – 6:03 PM_

“Dusk of the final day...” Tendou corners him in the kitchen while he’s chopping vegetables. “Twenty-four hours remain, dun dun dun~”

Kenjirou fixes a ferocious glare on the man (Level 8: Will Actually Commit Homicide and Won’t Do It Messily) and hushes him aggressively, holding the knife up to emphasize his point. “Not another word.”

Tendou just laughs (quietly, but _still_). “How prepared are you feeling?”

Frowning, Kenjirou resumes his chopping. “I’ve got the venue, the food’s gonna be taken care of, and I have a cake.”

“But?”

“_But_.” He dumps the mix of veggies into a bowl. “I don’t know. I can’t think of anything that would be perfect as a gift.”

“Well, did you find out what it was he was hoping for?” Tendou does a little hop and sits on the counter, taking up precious space in their already-small kitchen. Kenjirou moves to the stove, where the pan’s already simmering with ground beef.

“No? Other than his degree, he hasn’t asked for or hinted at anything.”

Tendou lets out another one of his hums, the one that says he knows more about the old team than they know about themselves.

“Maybe you already have everything you need,” he says cryptically, eyes gleaming.

“Literally _what_ does that mean,” Kenjirou sighs.

“What does what mean?” Eita walks in, bumping fists with Tendou and kissing Kenjirou lightly on the cheek before opening the fridge. “Hey, does Ushijima like Sapporo or Stella?”

Tendou huffs in amusement. “It’s so bold of you to assume he can taste the difference. Didn’t we figure all of this out years ago?”

Shrugging, Semi grabs a six-pack from the fridge and shuts it with his foot. “Second year was, like, a century ago.”

“True enough,” Tendou hops off the counter and grabs a beer with one fluid motion. “Wakatoshi~ let me teach _you_ a difference or two~”

Kenjirou’s eyes nearly hurt with how hard he rolls them.

Eita kisses him on the cheek again, then once more on the mouth. “I feel like I know too much about their sex life,” he laughs as he leans back.

Shooing him away, Kenjirou returns to cooking with a muttered _what I’ve been saying_ and a smile.

-X-

_Monday, November 11 – 1:56 AM_

It’s technically Eita’s birthday now, and Kenjirou is freaking the fuck out. He was freaking out before they had sex, forgot about his worries briefly around an hour ago, and he’s _been_ freaking out for the past forty-five minutes at _least_. Eita, ever the contrarian, fell asleep quickly in a post-coital haze of happiness.

Tendou’s words echo in his head like some annoying, broken record player. _Everything he needs_. Why can’t the guy just be straightforward?

He technically has the few hours before the party to sort out a present, but aside from cliché gifts, he can’t think of a single thing that screams _you’re special to me and I love you_. Other than actually screaming that out loud, which he thinks Eita… wouldn’t actually mind.

Google isn’t any help, either. A search query of “gifts for boyfriend of three years” results in alcohol-related suggestions (Eita’s not a big drinker), photo albums (Eita’s the artistic half of them, he can’t even colour with a marker without making a disaster), tickets to places (the only places Eita wants to visit are literal continents away), and so on, and so forth.

_Everything he needs_.

What does that _mean_?

Eita makes one of his cute Sleepy Noises, and Kenjirou turns to shift closer to his absolute furnace of a boyfriend. Resolving to continue his freak-out in the morning, he lets his eyes slide closed, and he allows Eita’s easy, even breaths to draw him into sleep.

-X-

_Monday, November 11 – 11:09 PM_

“I ruined your birthday,” Kenjirou laments, his head pillowed on Eita’s lap.

“You really didn’t, though.”

“But I _did_,” he insists, sitting up and turning to face him. “If I hadn’t overreacted to some stupid bigot, we could be home right now.”

“Kenjirou,” Eita sighs, “do you know what I wish for every 11:11?”

“What’s that got to do with my ruining your birthday?”

-X-

_Monday, November 11 - 5:24 PM_

He has less than an hour to find the perfect gift. Less than an _hour_.

“Taichi, for the love of all that is holy, _help me_,” he hisses into the phone, standing in the middle of a mall.

“What do you want me to say? Dress in lingerie, put a bow on your head, and let him unwrap you.”

“_That is not helpful!_” While his voice rises shrilly, other shoppers shoot him odd looks, and some even go so far as to give him a wide berth.

“And _that_ is an insult to thousands of fanfiction authors who think it’s a perfect gift.”

“_Taichi_,” he walks into another skate store, fruitlessly scanning the shelves of overpriced clothes.

“_Kenjirou_,” Taichi mimics, “you could get him a McDonald’s gift card, and he’d be happy. You know this, yes?”

“No? Jesus.” Kenjirou picks up a pair of Stan Smiths and examines the price tag, then blanches and puts it down like a hot potato. “The last years weren’t this stressful because he was _always_ obvious about what he wanted. What happened to his being a creature of habit?”

He can practically _feel_ Taichi’s exasperation through the phone.

After a moment of pointed silence, his best friend responds. “Have you, like, _ever_ considered that maybe, just _maybe_, this is a development, rather than a step back?”

“I don’t know what that _means_.” Kenjirou’s so frustrated he could cry. “Why is nobody straightforward anymore?”

“Jesus Christ,” Taichi swears, “for somebody who’s supposed to be smart, you’re really dumb, you know?”

“You can’t say that to me in my moment of need,” he moans as he walks out the store and all but collapses onto the bench just outside. “You take delight in vexing me. You have no compassion for my poor nerves.”

Taichi snorts, but he delivers all the same. “You mistake me, my dear. I have a high respect for your nerves—they’re my old friends. I’ve heard you mention them with consideration these last twenty years at _least_.”

“So— you’ll quote Jane Austen with me, but you won’t tell me what to get my boyfriend?”

“Oh my _god_. Okay, you know what? Take him shopping tomorrow. Pay for whatever he picks out. It may not be the personal thing you’re looking for, but holy shit, we have a fucking party to set up and you’re out of time.”

Panicked, Kenjirou wrenches his phone away from his cheek to look at the time— 5:32—and jumps out of his seat to speed-walk towards the exit. It takes twenty minutes to get to the pub from here, and he’ll be damned if he’s late. “I’ll see you soon!”

He hears Taichi sigh loudly on the other end, then a dial tone.

-X-

_Monday, November 11 – 6:14 PM_

Eita shows up late, as usual. Kenjirou doesn’t think he’d show up on time if the world was ending, but he digresses. Their friends are hiding in the bathroom, waiting for a text from Kenjirou to signal when they should start their ambush. Everything is in place. Everything is going to go _great_, because Kenjirou actually planned this out, and his plans rarely, if ever, fall through.

He hopes.

“Eita,” he calls out, waving his boyfriend over. After a second, Eita’s confused face lights up in recognition and happiness, and he weaves through the tables.

“Hey, babe,” he says, reaching to pull Kenjirou in with his signature kisses, “missed you.”

Kenjirou melts against his boyfriend, relaxing automatically in his arms. “Hi,” he says against Eita’s lips, eyes still closed. With the hand behind his back, thumb already on the send button, he lets the party begin.

“OI, BASTARD,” Tendou all but _screeches_. Eita nearly jumps out of his skin.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” Their friends chorus around them, and Eita is pulled away into hugs, laughter, and claps on the back. Warmth bubbles up from somewhere deep in Kenjirou’s cold, cold heart, and he looks on the scene with an indescribable fondness.

-X-

Okay, _this_ is where things start to go awry.

Around four hours in, the late-night patrons and pre-gamed drunks find their way in, and the atmosphere shifts almost imperceptibly.

“Oh, cake!” Somebody exclaims from behind their group, and Goshiki leans out of his seat to peer over Taichi’s shoulder and see who.

“Was that supposed to be Pikachu? Wow.” The stranger’s friend stumbles up and leans in a little too closely to the group for comfort. Reon gives them a warning look and moves to stand up, but Yamagata places a hand on his shoulder, a silent _stay down_.

“You lot look a little too old for that gay shit,” the stranger slurs, derision clear in his tone.

Kenjirou bristles. “Last I checked, Pokémon wasn’t sexuality or age-exclusive,” he says through gritted teeth.

“Babe,” Eita says quietly, tugging on the back of Kenjirou’s shirt.

With a harsh laugh, the stranger’s friend points an accusing finger at Eita. “Figures! Fucking _figures_ there’d be fags at this pussy gathering. What, are y’all fucking? Get up to group orgies much?”

Kenjirou can’t help it— he sees _red_.

He’s up, out of his seat, and in the offending man’s face before Eita can pull him down, and his right fist is _swinging_—thumb and elbow out, pivoting onto his back foot, just like Ushijima taught him— and the guy’s nose crunches satisfyingly beneath his knuckles. The pain of the hit doesn’t register at first, and Kenjirou’s blood roars so loudly in his ears that he doesn’t hear the sudden clamour around him.

“—jirou. Kenjirou, it’s time to _go_,” Eita grunts with the effort of dragging Kenjirou away from where he’s standing. Around them, patrons—presumably friends of the guy he just punched (and holy shit, he _punched_ somebody) are swarming their friend group, spitting insults and it’s all fucking _mayhem_, and _then_—

“Get _down_, this is the police,” a commanding voice rings out over the crowd. “Police! _Get down, or you’re all under arrest!_”

The loud shouting around them dies down to a murmur as everybody sits back down, though the glares don’t subside. The person Kenjirou punched continues to moan pitifully on the floor. Now that the scene has calmed down somewhat, Kenjirou can pick out two officers wielding batons by the bar counter.

“We came here for a fucking break, and what do we get? A bar fight,” the shorter officer nudges the taller one, then strides towards Kenjirou and Eita. “Turn around, arms behind you. You’re under arrest for misdemeanor. You have the right to remain silent, and anything you say—?”

Eita shoves his way in front of his boyfriend. “I punched somebody too.”

“Wait,” Kenjirou bites out, but now there’s handcuffs being slapped on his wrists, and the taller officer has turned Eita around too. He can’t hear anything above the ringing in his ears, and as he’s shoved towards the door, he only barely remembers to wrench his head up and look at his friends. “Bail us out—_hey_!” One particularly harsh push has him stumbling out the door, and Eita’s subsequent cries of worry are silenced by similarly rough treatment.

As he’s led into the back seat of the police car, Kenjirou’s hit with the hysterical thought that his careful birthday plans for Eita didn’t just fall through the cracks— they _plummeted_ down to the depths of a dirty gutter, somewhere.

He spends the ride to the station half laughing, half sobbing.

-X-

_Monday, November 11 – 11:10 PM_

“Well, I can’t make the amateur mistake of telling you my wish out loud— it won’t come true if I do.”

“Try a way around it.”

Eita gives him a soft smile, then scoops Kenjirou’s legs onto his lap, pulling him as close as he can. “I’ve never wanted anything more than to not _not_ be surrounded by the people I consider family, and I don’t _not_ want to be without you.”

“That’s a lot of double negatives,” Kenjirou says, maneuvering them so that they lie down on the metal bench. It’s awkward, but he can’t bring himself to care.

After an obligatory (fond) scoff, Eita presses a light kiss to Kenjirou’s temple. “Yes, well. My wish came true for tonight at least, you know? I can’t find much to complain about.”

Kenjirou only slides forward to capture Eita’s lips with his, and if he closes his eyes, he can pretend they’re anywhere but prison, making out languidly, as they’re often wont to do.

-X-

So, it started with the group chat, and it ended with cuddling in prison.

… Honestly?

Kenjirou’s not even mad.

**Author's Note:**

> (He _is_ annoyed the next morning, however, when Ushijima and Tendou show up with Taylor Swift’s 22 blaring from their small Bluetooth speaker.)
> 
> talk to me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/nothingsbelow)


End file.
